Be Mine
by b92morgan
Summary: Merlin is the new doctor of Camelot prison and Arthur is his most devoted patient, who has a big creepy crush on him. What will happen when Mob Boss Arthur Pendragon gets angry, because he can't have what he wants? ONE SHOT. DARK ARTHUR


**One Shot. ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE. I apologize for my mistakes.**

 **this is just a short little story, written because there aren't enough Dark Arthur fanfictions out there!**

 **TAGS: dark Arthur, Mob boss Arthur, doctor Merlin, kidnapping, drug use**

* * *

.

.

"Your eyes are so beautiful ... I could lose myself in their blue, deep and mysterious as the ocean"

Merlin rolled his so-called beautiful eyes at hearing yet another compliment from his most devoted patient.

"Your compliments will not avoid you the needlestick, Arthur" Said the brunet, as he carefully prepared the syringe, tapping against the glass to remove the bubbles inside.

"But I'm not lying, my dear Merlin. On the contrary, when I end up here in the infirmary, I'm happy, because I know it will be one of the best days of my life. Although nothing can be compared to the first day we met, Doc ... Even if I must admit that the hospital wing of the prison is not the most romantic place in the world"

The brunet snorted his patient's irony.

Merlin had met Arthur Pendragon on his first day of work as a trainee in the infirmary of Camelot prison, where his uncle Gaius was the chief physician. The boy had to work there all summer before being able to graduate from med school and practice elsewhere.

That fateful day, almost a month ago, after only a short hour from the start of his shift, Merlin had to take care of his first patient: Arthur Pendragon, 24, sentenced to life imprisonment for murder and Mafia connections. The blond had come because of a slight bruising to the shoulder due to a fight with another inmate during a football game, played in the yard time.

At the beginning, Arthur had tried to intimidate the new doctor, behaving arrogantly and cruelly. But Merlin had always been used to deal with bullies and therefore, didn't allow the muscular criminal to scare him. He put him in his place with a long speech about how he was an ass and a prat.

For his part, the blond had been shocked by brunet's lack of fear… apparently, he was not accustomed to be told off. When he had recovered from the surprise, Arthur had seemed to see him for the first time. He had looked at Merlin carefully, dwelling on his face, in particular on his eyes and lips. He had smiled at him slyly, pleased with what he had in front of him. A spark had lighted in his sky-blue eyes, as he had continued to stare at the young doctor; but also something else, that Merlin could not tell. Merlin had only known that it had intensified when he had begun to massage Arthur's shoulder with his slim, white hands.

At the end, before being escorted back to his cell, Arthur had approached him, had taken his right hand and had kissed it tenderly, whispering, "I'll see you soon, Merlin", leaving the brunet blushing and confused.

And true to his words, Arthur had appeared in the infirmary again, this time because of a cut to the hand (no big deal) and, like during all the other further occasions, he had kissed Merlin's hand and spent the time filling him with compliments and attention.

.

"Really, Arthur… you should stop behaving like this ... I'm beginning to think you are injuring yourself on purpose in order to come here. A single person cannot get hurt DAILY! Even I'm not so clumsy... and that's saying something. My head has hit all the surfaces you can imagine of my school on several occasions and ways"

Arthur laughed, sitting on the examination bed, "Why am I not surprised? And, assuming I come here on purpose, would it be a problem?"

Merlin frowned, "Why would you do that?"

Arthur was looking at him intently, without blinking; it was almost disconcerting. "Because, as I have already said, I like you, Merlin. You're beautiful, smart and funny. I think about you all the time. About how I would like to caress you, bite this white skin of yours, marking you as MINE. About how your sapphire eyes haunt my dreams. Not to mention what I would like to do with these lips... _God_ Merlin… They should lock YOU in this place. Reason: orgasmic lips, danger to the public"

Merlin's heart was beating fast in his chest. He didn't like that situation. He and Arthur were used to spend their time joking together like kids or old friends, but now Arthur was not kidding. He was deadly serious and Merlin realized only then that the prisoner, during his speech, had grabbed his wrist, strongly.

Merlin tried to shake his hand off, but Arthur had no intention of doing so. Instead, he squeezed even more and tried to pull him closer to his Adonis body. The brunet was shaking more and more.

He was about to call for help, when Gaius came into the room and Arthur dropped his hold immediately and took a step back, but without taking his eyes away from the wide-eyed doctor.

The old man looked at the two men, narrowing his eyes, "What is going on here? Are you all right, Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head as if to wake himself up and turned toward his uncle, "Yes, don't worry. I'm done here. Arthur was just about to go"

The blond smirked towards Merlin, "Yeah... but I'm sure you and I will see each other very soon, Merlin" This time, Arthur kissed his cheek and left.

The brunet sighed in relief when the door closed behind the blond.

"You're really fine, Merlin?" Gaius asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes ... it's just that... Arthur has never behaved like this ... I think he may have a little crush on me … even if it is absurd. Anyway, it doesn't matter ... he's a beautiful man, but he is not for me. Besides, I'm with Will. He'll get over it"

"Be careful, Merlin. Arthur Pendragon is very dangerous..."

The brunet frowned, not understanding, "Even if only a few seconds ago Arthur was very creepy, he has never given me the impression to be an overly dangerous person. He has always been very sweet to me"

The old doctor sighed, "My boy, do you know why Mr. Pendragon is here?"

"Yes. For something regarding the mafia. I have always thought of him as a small subordinate who has been caught instead of the big fish"

Gaius shook his head, "No, Merlin. He was not some useless subordinate employee ... Arthur Pendragon IS the Mafia ... He is the most dangerous Mob-boss in the world ... The greatest leaders in the world trembled upon hearing his name. He has power over anything ... In fact, he is nicknamed _'The King'_ "

Merlin swallowed, scared. "If he is so powerful, what is he doing here?"

"A few months ago, the news that the pharmaceutical company Pendragon - meaning the company used by Arthur to cover his illegal business - has discovered a drug that could weaken the minds of people so to allow a complete mental manipulation got out. Needless to say, in the hands of a man like Arthur this medicine would be disastrous ... Imagine, Merlin, what he could do if he were able to gain access to the minds of politicians, statesmen, scientists ... the world would be in Arthur Pendragon's hands!

Therefore, Her Majesty's secret service had decided to send an undercover agent, Lancelot du Lac, inside his mob syndicate to find and possibly steal this new drug. Unfortunately, the agent hadn't had the time to find out anything about it before being discovered by Arthur's men, the so-called _Knights_. Lancelot du Lac has completely disappeared from sight, but the minor evidences, such as robbery and corruption, he had discovered during the mission allowed the police to arrest Arthur and lock him up here. No proof of this Drug has been found ... Arthur's men had cleared out all about its existence..."

Merlin was shocked. His eyes wide open. "Oh my God ... I cannot believe it!"

Gaius nodded, "Believe it, my boy ... the police still hopes to be able to get Pendragon to talk ... but they are fools ... Personally, I think that Arthur has already formed a plan to escape from here. That's why you have to be careful, Merlin ... Anyone who catches the attention of that man should run far away"

And that was exactly what Merlin wanted to do. However, the brunet had never been a coward; he was not used to run from danger.

Therefore, he decided that the next time he would see Arthur, he would make it clear that he was not interested and that he was with someone else.

He had never done that before because he had thought that Arthur was really only a flirty kind of guy with anyone ... Merlin had even found it funny and flattering ... But now, in the light of these new facts, it had to end ...Merlin had to get away from Arthur Pendragon!

* * *

Two days later, Merlin saw a guard escorting Arthur in the infirmary.

As soon as the guard closed the door behind him, the blond beamed at the doctor, "Merlin, my dear, as always is wonderful to see you….you a sight for sore eyes and the apple of my eye!"

Instead of responding to the greeting with an open smile as usual, the brunet decided to opt for a professional and aloof attitude, "Good morning, Mr. Pendragon. What can I do for you?"

The inmate's smile was immediately swept away by such an unexpected coldness. "Merlin? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

The boy straightened his shoulders to stay distant and emotionless. "You don't need to worry about my personal business, Mr. Pendragon ... here I am only your doctor ... What can I do for you?"

The blond frowned, but for now he sat silently on the medical examinations bed, "I cut my knee and it's bleeding ... I need your magic hands, Doc," He smiled cheekily.

"I won't have your familiar tone, Mr. Pendragon"

.

After disinfecting and bandaging the wound on the knee in silence, Merlin was ready to call the guards to take Arthur back in his cell, but the blond had other ideas.

He took Merlin's elbow to stop him, "I've had enough of your attitude, _Merlin_ ... Tell me what's going on? I thought we were starting something between us ..."

Merlin freed his arm, "This is the problem, Mr..."

"ARTHUR!"

"... that is the problem, _Arthur_... there's nothing between us ... I have a fiancé ... It's my fault; I should have said something earlier... I thought we were just playing, nothing more the a friendly flirting"

Arthur's face had darkened, "What have you just said?" He hissed.

"I said it's my fault that you ..."

"NO! Not that... before that ... you said something about a fiancé"

Merlin looked at him in the eyes, "Yes… I'm engaged, Arthur"

The other man snorted, "You cannot be engaged ... you are MINE!"

The brunet took a step back. "No ... I don't belong to anyone ... at best, I am Will's!"

"Will? This is his name? And tell me, darling, where does this Will live?" Arthur asked with false kindness and a murderous look.

Merlin heard a voice in his head yelling at him to _run_ , but he didn't want to look intimidated. "None of your business!"

Arthur was on him in an instant, grabbing his arms and shaking him vigorously, "Tell me! You are mine and only mine ... I have been wanted you since the first time I saw you ... no one else can have you! I'll KILL him!"

Now, Merlin was scared, "Arthur, let me go! GUARDS!"

Two armed big men dashed into the room and took Arthur away from the Doctor, handcuffing him. "Two weeks of solitary confinement for you, Pendragon!"

Before the blond left the room, he turned to Merlin, smirking evilly at him, "I'll see you _soon_ , love ... Remember: MINE!"

* * *

A month after the incident, Merlin was arranging some papers at his desk in the infirmary.

He leaned back in his chair, yawning. Will he left for a business trip three days before and as usual, Merlin couldn't sleep without his fiancé and best friend by his side, especially since Arthur had attacked him ... those cold as ice eyes were constant protagonists in his nightmares.

He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket: no message or missed calls. He sighed. Will was not one to forget to call him ... He hasn't heard from him in two days, and every time Merlin tried to contact him, he kept getting voicemail. Apparently, Will was very busy.

The knocking on the door stopped his considerations.

"Enter!"

Valiant, one of the guards, put his head into the room, "Dr. Emrys, inmate Pendragon complains of chest pains. Are you up to visit him? He is outside"

Merlin was tempted to say _no_ , but today was Gaius's day off, so it was his job to take care of _all_ the patients of the prison.

He deeply sighed and nodded, "Let him in"

The guard dragged Arthur inside, who was dressed in orange and shackled. The blond seemed sore and shy ... He was not looking at Merlin in the eye.

Valiant removed the handcuffs and pushed Arthur on the hospital bed, "Listen to me, Pendragon ... make a wrong move and I'll make sure you spend the rest of your miserable life in solitary! Dr. Emrys ... Don't hesitate to call me if something like last time happens again, okay?"

After the doctor had nodded, he left the room, but did not go far.

When they were finally alone, Arthur did not lose time to speak with the brunet, almost hesitant. "Merlin, I'm so sorry about last time ... I ..."

"What? You scared me to death, Arthur! I almost didn't recognize you!"

"I know, I know ... when I was in solitary confinement, I had plenty of time to think about my behavior ... and I know it was wrong. Maybe, I have been in this place for too long. I hope you can forgive me... Can we still be friends, if you don't want to be more?" Arthur asked, looking shyly at him from under his fringe.

Merlin sighed deeply, unsure. To tell the truth, he was still afraid of Arthur's attitude from the last time they had seen each other, but another part of himself could not help but notice that in this moment the blond seemed really sincere...

... His most forgiving part won. It would be his downfall.

"Alright ... let put this whole thing behind us... Let's not talk about it anymore..."

Arthur beamed at that, "THANK YOU, Merlin ..."

The brunet smiled slightly, "Now, tell me what's hurting?"

"Right ... this morning I have woken up with slight chest pains and I asked to be brought here!"

"You have done the right thing ... tell me what you ate last night ..."

Merlin asked some other routine questions to Arthur. Then, he walked away to pick up the stethoscope, while the blond asked, "How are things with Will?"

"He has gone on a business trip, but unfortunately I have not heard from him yet"

Merlin had his back turned, so he didn't see Arthur's evil and satisfied grin, which was disguised with an understanding smile as soon as the doctor turned to examine him.

While Merlin was listening to his heart, Arthur assured him, "Don't worry ... I'm sure he's fine ... However..."

A deafening noise, like an explosion, boomed around them, although it apparently came from far away.

"What ... what's going on?" Merlin asked with a gasp.

"I ... I don't know"

After a few seconds Valiant stormed into the infirmary, gun in hand.

"Dr. Emrys, there has been an explosion ... Some inmates are escaping. I have to go and help my colleagues. You should be safe here. Nevertheless, I will lock this door, so nobody can get in or out"

Having said that, he approached Arthur and handcuffed his wrists to the bars of the bed not to let him escape, "You will not move from here, Pendragon!"

He put the handcuff key in his pocket and left, locking them inside.

.

Merlin was hyperventilating as he paced the room. Arthur was strangely calm sitting on the bed.

They could hear the echoes of gunfire only God knew where.

The doctor's heart stopped when he heard the noises coming nearer and nearer, despite knowing that in case of need he could use the secret passage behind the pharmaceutical locker leading to the outside through a long corridor.

He went to the door to try to see something from the small window. "I can't keep it from you, Arthur: I'm terrified"

"Don't be afraid ... Nothing bad will happen to you..."

Without turning around, Merlin snorted, "And how do you know that?"

He stiffened when he heard something metal falling on the floor. He turned around and jumped when he came face to face with Arthur, without handcuffs, who was blocking him against the door.

Arthur smiled and whispered in his ear, "I know that, because my men are the ones out there… they are coming for me..."

Here they were the evil eyes that had been haunting Merlin's nightmares for a month!

Merlin's eyes widened, "Now I understand ... It has been your plan all along, hasn't it?"

"I told you that while in confinement I had had a lot of time to think…getting in touch with my men had been easier than expected, I have to admit"

"How did you remove the handcuffs?"

"Honey ... I'm a very powerful and dangerous man ... Do you really think those simple handcuffs could stop me?"

Merlin swallowed, "I'm happy for you ... Now let me go ... I won't try to stop you ... Go on your merry way then… and don't hurt me, please"

Arthur chuckled and caresses his cheek, "Oh no, my love ... I am going to take you away with me ... I've already said it, after all: you are MINE!"

The brunet was terrified now, "What? But earlier you have said that ..."

"I was lying of course ... I have never stopped wanting you and never will..."

Arthur leaned forward to kiss him, but Merlin was faster. He kicked him in the nuts and, while Arthur was doubled over in pain, rushed to the pharmaceutical locker, but before reaching it, the blond took him from behind and slammed him on his back on the bed, pinning his wrists above his head.

Merlin struggled, but Arthur was sitting on top of him ... he could not move.

His tormentor grinned like a maniac down at him, "You cannot escape me..." He leaned down and finally took Merlin's lips by force. His tongue raped the doctor, studying every millimeter of that mouth he had dreamed about so much every night and every day.

Merlin continued to struggle, trying to push him away, but the blond was far stronger than him. In fact, he had managed to rip the brunet's shirt while continuing to kiss him.

"Arthur! Arthur, please, NO! Let me go!"

The blond looked up, "Shut up! You can't talk to your future husband like this ... You just have to stay calm for a few minutes more ... After all, we have to pass the time while waiting for my Knights' arrival..."

Said this, Arthur leaned down to kiss and bite Merlin's neck, who only wanted to cry ... He didn't want to be taken away; he didn't want to become this monster's HUSBAND!

While Arthur was busy moaning and rubbing against his slender body, Merlin turned his head sideways to look for something with which to defend himself. He saw on the nearest piece of furniture that stupid giant iron rabbit mask that Gaius claimed was a family legacy left by an ancestor of his - also a physician - who had lived in the Middle Ages.

The brunet grabbed the mask and hit Arthur's head with it with all his strength, knocking him to the ground, unconscious.

Being a physician, Merlin knew he hadn't hit him hard enough to leave him unconscious for long. Therefore, he jumped down the bed and rushed to the pharmaceutical locker. He moved it, revealing the few stairs leading to the long corridor, only accessible by the staff, which would take him outside and to his freedom.

As he ran down the stairs, he heard Arthur's angry scream "MERLIN!" and hid in an alcove, waiting for Arthur to pass him. His heart was pounding so much; he was trembling... He was terrified. However, the blond never arrived. Therefore, after a few minutes, he came out of his hiding place and ran toward the green door at the end of that corridor, the last obstacle to get out of this nightmare.

.

Merlin opened the door, finding himself in the back yard of the prison. He could hear the noises and gunshots coming from the opposite side of the building.

He went to the gate, opening only by using a key card, supplied to all the staff. He opened it and ran out.

The brunet didn't even have the time to breathe a sigh of relief because a big black van stopped in front of him.

The back door opened and Merlin found himself in front of Arthur's smiling face.

"Hello, love ... Did you really think you could escape me? Oh my silly little one ..." He pointed to someone close to him and two of his men, dressed in a black suit, grabbed Merlin by the arms and dragged him inside the van, which darted away as soon as he was in...

"Arthur! Where are you taking me?" Merlin was terrified, but tried to stay strong.

The blond smirked, "Where we can be together at last, undisturbed"

Panic rose and Merlin tried to reach the door to escape, he did not care that the van was moving.

Obviously, Arthur stopped him.

"A real tiger, Boss..." Said the driver, watching the scene from the rearview mirror.

Arthur snored, "You have no idea, Gwaine ... by the way, have you settled that matter?"

"Sort it! ... I must say that that poor man was quite agitated when we put his feet in the cement and then threw him into the sea ... What was his name? Ah, yes ... Will ... William Eldor"

Merlin froze at hearing that name and what had happened to him. "Will?" He turned to Arthur with a blind fury in his eyes, "YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE MAN I LOVE?"

He dashed toward him to beat him up.

This time Arthur found it harder to subdue the doctor, who was stronger because of the anger and the pain.

"Leon ... Tie him up and gag him ... I don't want him to get hurt"

His second did as ordered. Although Merlin continued to look at the mob boss with pure hatred.

Arthur sighed and gently stroked his love's cheek, "Another thing I'll have to erase from your memory..."

Merlin stopped fighting his restriction and frowned confused at the blond, but he could not ask him what the hell did he mean because of the gag.

* * *

Soon, they reached an airstrip, where a private jet was waiting for them.

Merlin's eyes widened ... He couldn't believe this was really happening ... What would happen to him after getting on that plane? Would he ever see his mother again? Gaius? Would anyone ever find Will's body on the seabed and give him a proper burial?

He had to run away, but Arthur and Leon never left his arms and dragged him toward the stairs of the plane, surrounded by men dressed in black and red tie: Arthur Pendragon's Knights.

Merlin tried to get free while climbing the stairs, but it was useless.

"Stop struggling, honey ... it is useless!"

Finally, Arthur managed to get Merlin on the plane and immediately ordered his men to take off within the next five minutes.

The brunet noticed that the plane was big enough, full of seats, but Arthur passed them, dragging him toward the door down the hall: a private cabin. There, he found a desk; a sofa and armchair; a bed and a bathroom.

…

Arthur sat him on the couch. He kissed him on the forehead and whispered, "Don't move ... I'll be right back" and went into the bathroom.

The young doctor immediately tried to free himself, but with his hands tied behind his back, his ankles tied together and the gag, he could only roll, falling on the floor on his stomach ... he really tried not to cry in front of that desperate situation.

After a few minutes, Arthur returned. Now, he was wearing a dark blue suit and the infamous red tie, instead of the orange prison uniform; his hair was comb backward with hair gel and had shaved his beard. He was in all respects the fearsome Mafia Leader that the whole world was afraid of.

Arthur tutted at seeing him on the floor, "Love, Love ... you always have to make things difficult, don't you?" He came closer and put Merlin back on the sofa, removing the gag, but leaving him tied.

"Please, let me go, Arthur ... What do you want to do to me? Where are you taking me? What the hell did you do to my Will?" He shouted.

"Hush ... it'll be fine ... I don't want to hurt you ... you are mine, so that Will had to go. I'm sorry to tell you, but now he is surely dead! ... We're going to Albion, my private island – it's located in international waters, literally cut off from the world - there, we will hide for a while, until the police will stop looking for me and the world will think I'm gone forever"

"What will happen to me? Are you going to kill me after raping me?" The brunet asked with disgust.

Arthur shook his head, "Of course not, darling ... I'm going to marry you as soon as possible ... so we'll be together forever. Percival, one of my men, was a friar once ... He will be the one marrying us!"

"I will NEVER marry you, Arthur…NEVER…you cannot force me to!"

The blond looked at him with a bit of sadness in his eyes, "I'm afraid that I can and I will, dear..." He took out from his pocket a small vial filled with a dark green liquid, "Do you know what this is?"

Merlin shook his head, although he had a guess of what it may be... and it was not a good thing for him.

"This is the F - OMORROH ... it has been created in a lab by my half-sisters Morgana and Morgause, two extraordinary scientists, banned from the scientific community because of their… extremist ideas on how to use their knowledge. Since I hired them, I have become invincible, thanks to their cunning behind the scenes and my leadership skills … You'll love them, especially Gana… she'll tell you a lot of embarrassing stories about her dear _little brother_. Anyway, this drug completely weakens the mind of the victim, allowing a person to shape it to his or her liking. For example, you can create new memories, erase the past ... install new feelings that were not there before. This is my key to conquer the world!"

Merlin swallowed, shaking like a leaf, "It will... it will never work on me!"

Before Arthur could answer back, one of his knights came into the cabin, "Sorry, Boss ... I wanted to inform you that we are about to take off"

"Thank you, Lancelot"

When the man was gone, Merlin asked, confused, "Lancelot? But, isn't he the agent that..."

"... that had been paid to infiltrate among my men to spy on me? Yes, it's him. No one had ever managed to fool me for so long as he had ... therefore, when I caught him, I decided he would have been a perfect knight. I subjected him to the F - OMORROH, leaving him in my sister Morgana's capable hands... in less than a month, he had become a loyal follower ... one of the best..."

The plane began to shake with the force of the engine.

"And you will do the same to me?"

Arthur stroked his cheek with sweetness and kindness, "Yes. When we get to my castle in Albion, we will lock ourselves in my bedroom. I will chain you to the bed. I will feed you with the Drug and begin to create the new you. I will make love to you day after day, until you will only think about me ... until I will become the center of your world ... until you will love me as I love you ... one day, Merlin, you'll beg me to become my husband. But don't worry, I will not change your personality or your spirit ... they are two of the things that has made me fall in love with you, after all. When I'm done with you, you'll always be the same, just… madly in love with me and immensely happy with your new life!"

Silent tears ran down Merlin's eyes and while the plane was taking off and Arthur was starting to kiss him on the neck, the brunet could only scream, "NOOOOOOO..."

...

* * *

...

The world had breathed a sigh of relief when the greatest mob boss of the underworld had disappeared into thin air, especially politicians, who no longer had to submit to his blackmails.

This is why, the whole world trembled with fear when two years after his vanishing, 'King' Arthur Pendragon reappeared more powerful than ever, with the greatest leaders of the world at his feet - as puppets - and with his beautiful, dark- haired, blue- eyed, devoted and loyal new husband by his side.


End file.
